


Beautiful kidnapper

by haukeakelii



Series: Beautiful Kidnapper - Obsession, Stockholm syndrome, guns and love [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassin Lu Han, Bottom Oh Sehun, But doesn't appear for more than one chapter in which he dies so, Captive Sehun, Debt, Fucked Up, Graphic Description, Guns, How Do I Tag, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Obsessive Behavior, Oh Sehun's father, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Sehun is a cutie, Sehun is sold by his father, Sehun's dad is an asshole, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Lu Han, Torture, asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haukeakelii/pseuds/haukeakelii
Summary: It was around 9 pm when he finally made it back to his apartment complex. He climbed the stairs to the third floor and just when he was about to take off his backpack to look for his keys, he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him stop and turn around to face the person that turned out to be the administrator of the complex. He had a small box in his hands that he motioned to Sehun to take."What is this?" he asked, looking at the small box that was now in his hands before looking down at the short man."Someone came here like three hours ago and told me to give it to you. Maybe it's a secret admirer." the old man joked and then winked at Sehun before wishing him goodnight. The 18 years old looked down at the box in his hand and tilted his head to a side, wondering what could be inside and who would send him something? He shrugged and proceeded once again to take out his keys from his backpack but before he could even take it off his shoulder a hand was placed over his mouth and everything went black.





	1. Day I

My head hurts... my everything hurts in fact... On top of waking up in pain, I woke up chained to my own bed. Or at least I think that it's my bed. They look the same, the same sheets and the same stuffed animals laying around just how I left them in the morning but this one is placed in a basement so it can't be my bed. The same goes to the nightstands, the closet in the corner of the room, the book shelves and even the hanging chair next to the desk. It all looks alike but it can't be my room, I don't have my bedroom in the basement, heck, I live on the third floor!

I look down once again at the chain around my ankle and slightly pull on it, not even trying to pull it harder since I know it won't come off or break, I just pull on it as a sign of frustration I think. I tried that a lot after I woke up. I even tried lifting the bed to get the cuff off the bed's leg but it's kind of glued to the floor so I gave up on that as soon as I found that out. I tried finding something in the room that could help me break the chains or at least something to open the ankle cuffs with but I soon found out that my chain didn't allow me to move further than 5 meters, just enough for me to get to the desk area and to the hanging chair. I let out a sigh and look up at the basement door that honestly looks like it's mocking me with it's colorful posters on it. Of course, I have those posters back at home but they never bothered me more than now. I am not in a colorful situation, it isn't even a grey situation, it's just black and little white dots with a buzzing sound in the background, not pleasant at all I may add.I let out another sigh, looking around and taking in every single detail of the room. There is nothing different from mine, even the way my books are placed in the shelves is the same. I am starting to think that everything was moved here but why? Why would someone bother with doing all this? And why would someone kidnap me? I am nothing special. If they think they can get money out of my parents as ransom then they thought wrong. First of all I leave alone so no one is going to notice my absence unless my friends freak out about me missing from school and secondly, my parents don't give a fuck about me, they had plenty of years and ways to show me that and their message came out as clear as water.

Suddenly, a sound came from the other side of the door, making me stop thinking and breathing for a moment. The sound is getting louder and louder, reassembling footsteps that were coming closer. I gulp and start crawling towards the wall next to the hanging chair. I don't know why but crawling makes me feel safer somehow, knowing the one outside that door can't hear me moving even though I think I should have stayed on that bed so I won't get in trouble later on. It's too late now anyway, I can hear them putting the key in the keyhole and twisting it around until it made that click sound, signaling it's now unlocked. I can hear it opening slowly and then closing, the person already making their way down. My body is starting to tremble and to be honest, I think the person that is now in front of me can see that too as HE tilts his head to a side before coming closer and all I can do is shake my head no, images of my father already playing before my eyes, seeing father coming closer with the knife in one hand and the belt in the other, making me purse my lips as tight as possible remembering how much trouble talking or screaming caused me as a child.

 

He comes closer but I keep pushing myself into the cold wall, wishing it could shallow me whole. I even closed my eyes when I saw him crouching over so now my eyes are closed. He doesn't say anything but I can hear him moving, most likely wanting to touch me but I can't help it. I instantly curled into a ball, hiding my face in my knees while hugging them. Not even caring what he could do to me. All I care for now is to feel safe, that's all I need, that, and to get back home as soon as possible. 

 

I once again can hear him moving but it suddenly stopped and suddenly his hand was on my head, making me flinch. It's not the worst feeling ever since his palm is warm and gentle but I could survive without him touching me, I always hated being touched by people around me, even by friends, and that is not going to change just because of this guy that thought it would be a good idea to kidnap me. 

 

Realizing I am not going to look up at him anytime soon he takes his hand back and gets up, hesitantly making his way back to where he came from, leaving me alone in this room. I really didn't want to but fat tears are already rolling down my cheeks. It seems that everything finally hit me like a truck. What is the deal with this guy? What does he want from me? Am I going to be able to go back home anytime soon? All those questions and many more are flying around in my mind, keeping the awake the whole night, still glued to that cold wall.


	2. Day V

For some reason he isn't talking to me... not like I am asking for it but I want things explained and since he didn't seem like an aggressive type of guy I thought that I had a chance in being explained why everything happened but he just doesn't talk to me. He comes in and out to bring me food and take back the trays and sometimes he would ruffle my hair or pet my head but he never stays more than 10 minutes. Every time I ask him for how long he is going to keep me here he just shakes his head as if he doesn't know himself what he wants to do.

 

Right now I am sat at my desk, staring at my laptop. I don't know what he did to it but all I can do online is play games that don't require log in's and such, some multiplayer games that you can't chat with other people and there are some games installed that once again are not made to chat with other people plus some movies downloaded. Another thing I noticed is that he took away every sharp object I had. I had a cutter and scissors in the bottom drawer on the right side of the desk but he took them out. He also took everything that would poison me if it would be for me trying to eat it, like the glue I had in the same drawer with the cutter. He seems to be changing my clothes too and to bath me with a wet towel when I am asleep and all he dresses me with is underwear and an oversized white shirts. Even so, it's never cold here, taking it as it's a basement, there is a heater in the other part of the room that I can't get to that I think it's always on and that is a pretty powerful one to heat up the whole room.

 

I can hear his footsteps. They are coming closer and closer, I am always wondering since I got here if in one of the days he will come here with a saw or something like that and kill me. I know, I am not being positive but I don't think someone could be if they were in my situation. Sure, he seems like a nice guy -not talking about kidnapping me- but he could be bipolar for all I know and the moment I get out of line could be the last thing I do.

 

Now he is climbing down the stairs. I can hear metal hitting plastic so that means he brought me food. I get up and make my way to the bed without looking at him. He isn't well built but then again, I am not either so taking him down by force is not an option. Plus, for all I know, he may have all his doors closed in the house as well, the windows blocked and no phone or laptop for me to get help. He places the tray on the nightstand and waits for me to sit down like always. I sit down but before I could lean forward to take the bowl of food he knees in front of me so as an instinct I flinched and tried to move away in a way to not get him mad. His fingertips are touching the cuff I have around my ankle and then the skin which made me gulp. He lookes at it for a bit then goed back upstairs and comes back with other chains with cuffs and a box. He goes back into the position he had early. He works on getting one side of the new chain cuffed around the leg of the bed and then the other side on my other ankle. I wonder if I upset him with anything and now he is putting more chains.

 

"Ah!" I start as he looked up at me with big eyes. "Uhm... a-are you m-mad at me?" I ask. I feel like a little child asking his mum if she's mad after he broke something. He suddenly smiles and shakes his head before looking back down at my ankle. He takes off the cuff and takes a closer look, slightly frowning as he sees the cuts and bruises the cuffs caused. He looks up at me with a guilty expression before opening the box he came down with. He takes out everything he needs and starts to clean the wounds. He is extremely gentle about it but it still stings when the alcohol touches the open wounds. He is also bandaging my ankle and kisses it which makes me feel warm on the inside for some reason.

 

"I am sorry, I will bring you some other cuffs that wouldn't hurt you." He tells me and then places everything back together in the box. Is the first thing he told me so far and I don't think he knows how much it means to me that at least he now talks to me, and that, with a beautiful voice, just as beautiful as his face. He takes on the other chain that is not of use anymore and leans down to kiss my forehead. I gulp and close my eyes tight, retreating a little bit until his lips leave my forehead. He smiles down at me and then leaves, leaving me confused about his intentions with me.


	3. Day VIII

He indeed brought new cuffs with fur on the inside but he still isn't the most talkative man on earth. He stopped talking again, just bringing my food in, stays for a while then leaves again. But, unlike the other times, he actually looks at me. Until now he would just stay here, not looking at me or doing anything, but now he does and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad one. I still want to know why I am here, what are his reasons and when can I leave. I want to at least leave this room only. It's making me sick staying here, especially since there are no windows. Not even a small one or anything.

I hear his footsteps again but that's weird since I don't think it's dinner time yet. I don't hear metal hitting plastic either so he indeed isn't coming down here with my food. He unlocks the door, opens it and makes his way down the stairs. He doesn't look up at me till he takes a seat down on the floor, right next to the desk so right in front on my bed. He finally looks up with those big eyes of his that make him look innocent, even though I can tell he isn't anything like that. I think he just doesn't know himself what he is doing. Maybe he kidnapped me in the heat of the moment and now he doesn't know if he should let me go or not. Or maybe he planned the kidnapping part too much but nothing happens as planned. Whatever reason it is that doesn't mean he needs to be so silent. I can go as far as to say that I don't even need my damn answers anymore, I just need him to talk so I wouldn't go crazy in the next few days. You would think silence it's nice and relaxing, and it is for a certain amount of time but when it's too much and you start hearing every single thing, every single movement, it's slowly getting to you and if there is no sound... well, your mind will make some for you.He just sits there looking at me while I stare right back at him. He doesn't seem to mind though. But I do mind. If he wants to stare at me he better talk to me!

 

"Hey..." I say quietly, making his eyes widen for a second. "What was in the box you gave me last week? The one you gave to the administrator?" He gets up without saying and goes up the stairs and out of the basement. "No good?" I ask myself in a whisper, starting to think I shouldn't have said anything. He comes back though, his steps hurried. He climbs down the stairs with the same small box I received a week ago, bringing it to me but no giving it to me directly as he chooses to place it on the bed next to me.

 

I gently take it in my hands as afraid it could break and slowly start on taking the ribbons off. I hesitantly open the box, my eyes widening at the sight of a really soft looking stuffed animal. It's a beautiful panda bear, small but so cute it makes me hug it, which I am planning on doing as soon as he gets out of here. But it's so fluffy and the only moment I realize he is still here with me is just after I bring it close to my chest to hug and bury my face into its soft fur. I quickly pull away from it as soon as he starts to chuckle. I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, giving them a crimson color that I find often on my cheeks mostly after practices, never because of embarrassment. 

 

I avert my gaze to the cuff around my ankle, not wanting to look at him right now. I wanted him to talk to me, not laugh at me!

 

**Luhan's point of view**

 

I watch as the boy hugs the panda close to his chest as if he forgot I was there. I can help but chuckle at his childishness which makes him pull away from the toy and avert his gaze from me to his cuffed ankle. I can't even remember the last time I smiled, let alone chuckle, and I have to admit it feels nice but I think it embarrassed my poor Sehunnie.

 

I look down at the watch around my wrist and notice it was time for me to start work. I slowly get up from my spot, careful not to hurt my back even more than I already did last night and make my way towards the bed, I place my hand on his forehead, causing him to flinch at the touch but too scared to pull away he lets me have my way. I gently push the hair out of the way and lean down to kiss his forehead. It's so warm, almost fever like. I will have to check it after he falls asleep to make sure he isn't sick and if he is to treat it before it gets worst.

 

I take the small box, putting back the cover. It has a beautiful design so I assume he would want to keep it. I put it on top of his bookshelf next to some of his trophies before leaving the room and entering my office. He may think he is in the basement but he is not, is merely a room under my office that doesn't have windows. It was supposed to be a panic room but another was built so it made the perfect place for his room as I am most of the time in my office, able to see him at all times. The floor allows me to look right into his room but with the push of a button it goes back to being a normal floor for when someone else other than my servants enter the office.

 

Just as I always do after leaving his room, I push the button to turn on the floor screen so I can see him with and sit down at my desk, starting on with the papers my secretary placed there to be read and signed. 


	4. Day XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan's POV ^.^

Waking up to someone yelling is the last thing I want in the mornings. I am a busy man, always going to bed late at night but never waking up early. Unlike today. I let out a sigh then take the pillow off my face. I slowly get out of bed, taking the covers off and spending a few minutes debating if I should socialize today or not. I decided to do it, I have to feed my Sehun after all. So I slowly make my way to the bathroom to get ready then get dressed into a white tank top, black lather jacket and a pair of black ripped jeans, a pair of expensive black shoes covering my feet.

 

Exiting my bedroom I make my way down the stairs, a line of maids and butlers on each side of the staircase, bowing as soon as I came in sight. I ignore them, continuing my way to the kitchen to tell the chefs to prepare breakfast and stay there until it's ready. I eat and then take the tray with Sehun's food, bringing it to him. I am asked on the way there if I need I help, but I decline, not wanting to agitate Sehun by someone's else presence as I know he is not good around strangers.

 

I go up to my office, lock the door then make my way down the stairs to his room. I didn't bother to lock it since he can't move around too much anyway. I reach the bottom of the staircase and I am surprised to see him still sleeping, usually he is up and playing on the laptop, I can even hear him panting. Frowning, I make my way over to the bed, placing the tray on the nightstand before sitting down next to him. His cheeks are pink, eyes closed and hair in all direction. He is trembling and clutching the blanket he is covered with. I knew from a few days ago that he was going to get sick, but I didn't expect it to be so bad.

 

Letting a sigh escape my lips I get up and make my way to the bathroom attached to my office to get the first aid kit from there, then bring it back to his room. I sat back down and open the red with a white cross box. I take out one of the many digital thermometers that are still packed out. I take it out of it's plastic bag and turn it on. Carefully, not to alarm him, I place the thermometer in his mouth, waiting for it take his temperature and soon enough it beeped. His temperature is pretty high but not high enough to bring a doctor here.

 

"Sehun... wake up." I say in a small voice. The respond I get is a simple pained 'hmm' as he buried himself further in the sheets. "You are sick Sehun, you have to eat then take your medicine, I promise I will let you sleep after that." this is the first time I have spoke so much since he got here and it seems that it surprised him too, enough to get up and give me a worried look. He is the sick one and yet, he wonders if I am the one okay.

 

"I a-am cold..." he says trembling, hugging his body. I nod my head, letting him know that I will bring him an extra blanket after he eats. He insisted on feeding himself but as I see him shaking all over, I decided to just take the fork and feed his breakfast to him. He ate quite quickly, waiting for me then to bring his medicine. Since I rarely get sick, once in the kitchen I ask one of the noonas what they usually take when they are sick and get back to him with three different pills : one is a painkiller, one is for fever and the other is for his stomach since antibiotics could give him stomachaches.

 

I go back to him and give him the pills, watching as he gulps them down with the water I brought earlier on the same tray with the food. I gather everything and bring it back into the kitchen then go back to him after taking a fluffy blanket from my room. I watch as he gets comfortable then place the other blanket on him, making sure he is warm.

 

I go back downstairs and out in the gardens to smoke. It's a bad habit I catch on in my years of high school, the smoking actually coming along with the tattoos I have. I can hear the chefs talking among them about Sehun so I get closer to the kitchen's open window.

 

"I really feel bad about that kid..." one of the chefs, Taemin, says in a worried tone.

 

"There is no need to feel bad for him." Heechul responds. He was always a heartless guy, not actually caring for anyone else but himself. I actually like him, he is down on Earth and knows his place, after all, he have been working for me since I brought the mansion. "Master is going to remove the chain once he knows that young master is going to behave. It shouldn't take long."

 

"But still... He is so young yet going through something like this... I heard his father sold him to pay his debts to master."

 

"Taemin, stop that. The kid is lucky to be liked by master, either way he would be down in the dungeons or up for auction. Or even dead. We are all lucky to be here. If it wasn't for master you would have been taken by some old pervert and I would have still been a prostitute underground. Young master will get used to it, he has to." he says on a final tone, ending the conversation. I let out another puff of smoke then throw the cancer stick on the concrete and step on it, deciding to let the maids clean it up. 

 

It's time to get back to work and check on Sehun to make sure he gets enough sleep. I gaze one more time at the sky filled with grey clouds announcing a storm then make my way inside.


	5. Day XX

I am such an idiot. All this time I have been wondering why do I fall asleep so easily but I always said that it was because I am emotionally tired. He puts sleeping pills in the food and the water he brings to me. Why though? I can't leave anyway, at least not without a key.

 

"Aren't you going to tell me why I am here?" I ask as soon as he comes in sight with the tray of food. He seems surprised, maybe shocked by the sudden quetion. It came out sassy but I don't care. He is either going to tell me why I am here I could as well start on with starving and die here. Then he wouldn't have to deal with me and I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore either. It's a win-win situation.

 

"You ask that too often." he says under his breath.

 

"Because I want to know why the hell am I locked here. Did I do something wrong? Are you obsessed with me or you want revenge on someone close to me or what?! Tell me!" my voice cracks a bit and my eyes are ready to let out bitter tears any moment now. He sighs and makes his way to the desk to place the tray there and starts making his way towards the bed. My eyes automatically close, my mouth in a thin line. I hate his expression, just the expression my father always had before doing something to me. I don't want that again but all I want is answers. Why can't he just tell me about it? I will stay locked here anyway so who would I tell that to?

 

"Aren't you going to look at me?" his voice is cold. This is it. He is mad. That wasn't my intention at all though I am happy he talks. I somehow feel bad for him. He doesn't seem like the type to have friends or to go out too much. For all I know he could be somewhere upstairs the whole day, doing nothing. It's stupid to care about your own kidnapper, but this is just the way I am. I worry about everyone, I can't help it. ''Look at me." he says again but I just shake my head. not wanting to look up at him and see his angry expression. I feel the bed shake and before I know it I am laying on my back with him on top of me. His legs are on each side of my thighs while his hands are on each side of my head. My eyes are wide open, staring up at him while waiting for something bad to happen. "I am not telling you to look at me so you could see that I am mad at you. I want you to look at me because you are supposed to look at the one you are talking to, Sehun." his tone is playful but still cold. So I really did annoy him by asking that so many times. I am not a kid though, I know I need to look at him, I just didn't want to.

 

"Why can't you just tell me?" I honestly think of giving up. For someone that have been bullied for more than half of his life, at both school and home, believe me, this place seems like a paradise. Minus the chain, I could happily go around without it. I mean, I am locked anyway, why is there need for a chain? I am not that strong to break a freaking door.

 

"What are you going to do with what I am going to tell you?" he asks after letting out a tired sigh. I don't say anything, silently letting him know with my eyes that I only want to know and nothing more, it's not like I can share that piece of information with anyone. "You were sold to me." he says as if it's nothing.

 

"Sold to you? By who?" Was I scared before? Now I legitimately mad. Who does that? Who just solds people like toys? And why me anyway? For as long as I know, people are sold out to auctions in the underground to be sex slaves or something. What was I sold as?

 

"You will hate that person if I tell you." he starts and tilts his head to a side. He doesn't seem like he cares all that much about who I hate unless it's him we are talking about. I don't hate this guy, mad at him for kidnapping me, but not mad as he never hurt me. "But it's not like I am bothered by it." he says and stands up straight, running his fingers through his hair, pulling it out of his eyes. "Your father gave you to me. He had a dept of 1 million dollars to me so when I went to his house to give him a final chance to give the money he was quick to give you to me so he wouldn't see me anymore."

 

"You should have killed him." I say codly, adverting my eyes to his chest. He smirks at my answer, probably not thinking that I was going to say something like that. But I always hated that man. Not for only abusing me but also for abusing mum. Mum was a goddess in my eyes, she was kind and warmhearted and always put my bother and I's well being at the top of her list. Dad was too until he got into gambling and drinking, those ruined him. He quit gambling for a while and focused on drinking more. There was not even one day with him coming sober at home. He came home drunk, beat both my mum and I, my brother getting away by hiding in the attic and then fall asleep anywhere in the house, wake up, not sobered up yet, continue where he left on then leaving the house to go back to drinking at the bar. God knows only how much we wanted to leave, but he locked us in. Eventually, after waiting for years for a chance to run, he forgot to lock up the house. So I took my brother and mum and ran away. Mum... she is in mental hospital, she have been there ever since. Everything was harder on her and once she tasted the freedom she decided that she didn't like it at all. She became violent and started to tell us that she sees things that my brother and I didn't see. We had to help her somehow but we didn't know how, so the only option was to send her there. We visit her every weekend even though she doesn't remember us anymore. She always asks who we are and why are we visiting her but she never sends us away nor tells the doctors not to let us in anymore. Brother on the other hand is living with me, the poor things must be worried sick about me.

 

"He is the one that left all those marks?" he doesn't wait for me to answer him, only leans back down and sneaks one hand under the shirt to trace some of the longer scars on my abdomen with his finger tips. I stay quite but tense up. I hate being touched, something I ended up with after all the years with my father. Just because his touch is gentle doesn't mean that I like it or that I am okay with it. I quickly bring my hands, one of his shoulder blade to push him away and one on his wrist to take the hand out of my shirt. "Oh, so I was right." his tone is full of pride, like he just accomplished something. "To answer you previous question, I AM obsessed with you. I saw you a few years ago in the underground with your tanned friend, I don't remember his name, and with your brother Tyler. You danced at one of the events there. Though it wasn't supposed to be a sexy dance, you did look sexy up there. I kept on coming to see you until the event ended. Then I realized where I saw you before. You worked at one of the gay strip clubs from above." his smirk grows wider while my cheeks grow pinker. I did work at a strip club so I could pay for both my brother and I's stuff for school and to pay for necessities. But I quit when Kai got a really good job at a modeling agency. He didn't want me to work there anymore so after a few months of him telling me that he will pay for our stuff and so, I quit it. I never saw that guy happier than when I told him that I wasn't going to work there anymore. Truth to be told, I noticed my father coming there often since the whole area was mostly for strip clubs and bars. I really didn't want to run into him while going to work and back home, so I quit. 

 

"So this is your true color isn't it?" I ask, giving him an expressionless look. "I thought that maybe you were confused about what you wanted to do to me, but now I realize that you only kept things to yourself. I don't even have why to be afraid of you anymore."

 

"That's pretty much correct. At first I wanted to let you be since after all you are still just a child. But I like you too much to do that. I am going to teach you that not every touch is bad, also, you could be taught some things, like looking into someone's eyes when you speak to them. Be prepared for the worst." he says teasingly and gets off me. He tells me to get on with eating and that he has to go but now, when he is about to go up the stairs, he stops and turns back to me. "Do you like horror movies?" I give him a confused look while I nod hesitantly. I really do love them. Especially those with serial killers since I am fascinated by them. "Good." it's what he says and as he makes his way up he says something that I can't make out so I choose to ignore it. "If you want him dead then it will make the perfect scene for a horror movie."


	6. Day XXX

I watch the video playing before my eyes with a blank expression. There is a guy with his head covered getting beaten up. There is no sound to the video but I continue watching as two buff guys hit him with bats. I look behind me at the guy sitting on my bed, asking him what the hell is up with this video. He came here first thing in the morning, telling me he has something to show me.

"Just watch." he tells me and goes back to the phone he has in hand. How much I wish I could take that phone out of his hand and smashed it into the wall. He is here with me, what the heck does he need that phone for? I turn my attention back to the video and continue to watch as the two men beat the one tied to the chair. Suddenly, one of them takes out a knife and comes closer to the camera while the other gets his phone out of his pocket and dials a number, my kidnapper's phone suddenly starting to ring the moment that guy puts his phone up to his ear. He puts the phone up to his ear as well and then looks at me, asking me if I still remember what I said not long ago about my father. I nod my head and listen to him saying 'yes' to the one of the other side then shuts down his phone. "Watch it." he says, coming up behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. I turn back to the video and wait for something to happen. I swear that if he asked me about my father and that beaten up guys IS my father I am going to freaking kiss this guy.

One of the man leaves the room and only the man with the knife stays behind. Suddenly, there is sound to the video and I hear that man asking the tied up one what should happen next, 'get cut with the knife or get burnt alive'. The other one shakes his head no, not liking the ideas at all. The man gets his phone out of the pocket and again, the kidnapper's phone rings.

"What should happen next, Sehun-ah?" he asks me in a whisper then putting the phone on speaker. I take a while to think this over. If that is my father, I would like for both to happen. But if that is someone else and this guy only wants to show me how dangerous he is then I can't have someone innocent suffer for too long. My hand goes to his sleeve and I tug on it slightly, making him smirk.

"Is that my father?" his smirks widens slightly, giving me a silent answer. My grip on his sleeve tightens as I bite down on my lower lip. "Cut him open and... burn his insides."

"You heard your son." he says loudly, his voice echoing in that room. At that, my father's head shoots up, looking around as if it helps him find me. I don't think that he recognized my voice, hence him not saying anything but now, he yells my name. "Kind of late, don't you think?" he says, making the man I call a father sob. "Only now that your life is in the game you decide to love your son? The one you left all those marks on? You are worst than me, and here I am, having someone do this to you." he says in Korean but then changes languages. ''Change the cameras, turn off the one in front of you and turn on the one on the ceiling alove the table. Make it hurt, either way you will end up hurt." I don't understand any of that but his tone is low and cold, letting me know he is not kidding around at all. The angles suddenly change and the screen shows an empty table with cuffs on side for wrists and at the bottom for ankles. I can hear my father's yell in the distance but they get closer and eventually he is shown forcefully placed on that table, cuffs clicking as they take his freedom away.

The man cuts off my father's clothes with the knife, leaving him naked, and eventually takes off the sack that was once covering my father's face. The man throws the knife in the air and catches it without a problem as he walks around the table, wondering where he should cut first. After a minute he finally stops and twirls the knife one more time before sticking it into the ankle and as it still in, deep into the slowly reddening flesh, he drags the knife upwards up to the knee. The flesh speards out like a blossoming flower, revealing white, a little bit cracked bones. I don't even hear my father yelling for help, I am tuned out from everything else but from the sight of flesh opening up before my eyes. All the blood gushing out is a very dark red, almost black and though it makes a somehow sickening sound as it comes out it looks pretty.

The man does the same thing with the other leg then reaches down for something, coming back up with a small bottle in his huge free hand. He takes the lid off and pours it on the wounds and I can see the flesh getting redder but this time not because of the blood, but because of the alcohol. My father screams louder and right now, it's the most beautiful sound in the world. I may be enjoying it more than I should but I honestly don't care. The man does the same thing with the arms. I must admit that looks painful, but not painful enough though for me to want everything to stop.

Finally, he gets on the real job. He brings the knife up to my father's chest and cuts open down to his pelvis. My father yells with a hoarse voice, probably because he already yelled too much, but then again, I wasn't paying attention to him, but to what was happening to him. The man pours the whole bottle inside and then throw the empty plastic over his shoulder, not caring where it ended up. I see him taking a lighter out and as easily as he turns it on, he drops it inside the stomach. There is a little flame that slowly but surely gets bigger just as my father's screams get louder. This time, his skin turns brownish but he doesn't get to yell some more as the man stuffes his hand inside his mouth and rips out of throat in one go.

"Happy?" my kidnapper- no, my owner asks, closing the laptop with the tips of his fingers. I don't answer, instead, I get up in an instant from my chair and bring my hands up to his cheeks to pull him closer. I lean forward and lay a simple kiss on his lips but as I am about to pull away everything is starting to spin and before I know it, I feel my body collapsing on his and everything turns black as his arms go around my waist to support me.


	7. Day XXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I

I look at the sleeping boy and wonder when is he going to wake up. I don't know if he passed out due to exhaustion or because he got too excited, thinking his father is finally gone. Whatever it is, he doesn't seem to wake up any time soon, though it already been a few days since then.

With a sigh I leave his room and sit down at my desk, not closing the door behind in case he wakes up. This week is a bad one for me. There might be police officers visiting in any of those days so I will have to send everyone home, just in case things turn out bad. I call down in the kitchen wanting to call Heechul up here but Taemin tells me that Heechul is already on his way here so I end the call before he could tell me why. Not long after Heechul comes in with a trolley. Not only is has my breakfast there but also Sehun's. Even though I already told him not to cook anything for Sehun since I don't know when he will wake up, he still does it for some reason.

"I thought I told you to stop bringing his food, you are only waisting it."

"You never know when he will wake up, for all you know he could wake up in the next 5 minutes." he tells me his reason as he places everything on my desk, carefully putting aside the papers.

"Do you... do you think that he will ever get used to it?" Heechul gives me a concerned look, lets out a big sigh then kneels down in front me, placing his hands on my knees.

"Luhan, you are a good person, aren't you? You bought us from bad people, took us away from bad places and took care of us. The kid will come around, just... try spending more time with him once he wakes up. Let him call his brother. Do something that will make him happy, even if it's only for a bit. He is still a kid, you can't change that. Give him time." I swear sometimes this guy makes me feel little again. He is so mother like sometimes that I almost forget he is a professional, blood thirsty sniper.

I take his face in my palms and bring him closer to place a kiss on his forehead. He pouts and tells me I am just like a kid before raising off the floor and sitting on one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"Now tell me, I heard you talking on the phone with the rest of your team, do we really have to leave because of the police?"

"Yes, it's only for a while though. If I fuck it up with the police I don't want any of you to get caught along with me."

"What about Sehun then?"

"I will just cover up the door with one of the bookshelves. It's the only thing I can do."

"Do what you have to do then. When should we take our leave?"

"After lunch. The sooner the better." he nods and leaves after bowing. He is treating me with so much respect sometimes and then the next moment he acts like a mum and vice-versa, I swear this guy is up for no good. I just shake my head, my lips arched into a smile. I start eating and by the time I am done, I hear a whisper. Sehun is telling me he's awake!

_**Sehun's point of view** _

I don't know if I should have, but I called out for him, telling him I'm awake. I have been awake for a while now, just didn't want him to know. If he isn't telling me his name then I ain't telling him anything either. But since everyone is supposed to leave the house, it could be my chance to leave this place as well.

He comes down shortly and once he sees me sat on my bed he grins. It reminds me of a kid smiling, it's large and sincere, but then again, no name from him no nothing from me. It's childish but I don't care. I am the one cuffed to a freaking bed here!

"You have been sleeping for a few days now, how do you feel?"

"Numb... and hungry." he nods his head and leaves, probably going up to bring me the food this Heechul guy made for me. It's good, I already have a plan, all I need is him to 'spend more time with me' as that guy said he should. As expected, he comes down with my tray. Let's begin then. "You never eat with me..." I say quietly, letting him place the tray on my thighs. He looks at me with a guilty expression, letting me know he already ate. I watch as he takes his phone out of his pocket and goes up again to make a call. As quickly and quietly as I can, I get out of bed and place the tray on the nightstand. I take one the boxes under the bed -which held his gifts before I placed the said gifts around the room- and fill it with half of the food. What I am doing is not the greatest thing I have ever done in my life but I have to make it look like I already at least half.

I put the cover back on then place the box under my bed once again, this time, a bit further than before. I get back in the position I was in and gather food on my fork, bringing it to my mouth the moment I hear his footsteps. I look at him then lower it and reach it out to him. _Let's see what you're going to do now, mister kidnapper..._ He didn't know how to react, giving the fork a worry expression. He knows that if he refuses to eat, I would get suspicious and stop eating but he knows that if he eats, he will most likely fall asleep and not wake up anytime soon. And that's exactly what I want him to do. I am going to make him eat a bit of my food and have him fall asleep here, take the keys he most likely has on him and make my way out of here by the time his workers are already out of the house.

"I told you, I already ate..."

"But I bet you didn't eat enough, look how skinny you are." his lips part and he frowns, not knowing if he should be offended by it or not. But seeing my fake worried expression he comes over and slowly eats the food on my fork. Just in case, I give him the same amount one more time, then make him drink some of the orange juice, before placing the tray on the nightstand. He already looks a bit out of it, making me smirk slightly. He wants to leave but I call him back, asking him to stay until I fall asleep, or better said, until he falls asleep. "You never spend time with me, why am I here, for you to only look at me?"

"OK, you better fall asleep quickly!" he says in a scolding manner. He circles the bed to get to the other side, takes his shoes off and gets under the blanket. "Come here." I do as he tells me, moving closer to him. He leans on the headboard as I am now pretty much laying on his lap. His fingers play with my hair, but the movements get slower and slower, stopping at one point. It haven't even been 10 minutes yet, is he already sleeping? I don't want to risk, so I stay for another half an hour, watching the watch on the opposite wall.

It's cruel, to have a clock in here. To watch as the time passes by without being able to do anything, it's frustrating.

Very slowly, half an hour passes by. It was pretty late when I called out for him so now it's a bit over lunch time. That means his workers must already be out of the house. I carefully take his hand and put it in his lap as I get off him. I look at his face for a while, to make sure he's indeed asleep. I don't know if it's easy to wake up after eating that stuff but again, risking is something I don't want to do. My hand slips into his pockets gently but there's no key. _Where on Earth is that key?!_ I run my hands all over his body, trying to feel the key and finally find it attached to his bracelet, which I take off.

My heart is beating faster, maybe this is the adrenaline they are talking about. I try the key to my cuffs and let me tell you, I was never happier than now to hear that clicking sound. It feels so good to have that thing finally off, I already feel free. I get off the bed and walk around a bit, getting used to the feeling of not having something wrapped around my ankle and without giving a second thought, I run out of the room and stop a bit to look around me.

For an office it looks extremely luxurious. There are bookshelves covering the walls make of expensive looking wood, just like his desk. There is nothing covering the floor and I must admit it looks like a screen somehow. _Not the time to admire, Sehun!_ I listen to myself and leave the office. It is easier than I though to find the staircase but before I could rush down I notice people talking, next to the last step. _Their uniform..._

"Hello, young man." the older says as soon as he notices me. _Police officers..._ "We are looking for Lu Han?" _Luhan?_


	8. Day XXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II

"L-Luhan?" my voice is cracking up for some reason. Is that his name? It gotta be, I don't think the officers would come here to ask for his workers.

 

"Yes, we are here for the check up. If he's not here we will come back shortly, though I would like to know who are you and what kind of relationship you have with the assassin when we come back." _An assassin... I have been staying here with a fucking assassin..._

"I..." _I have been locked down all this time... weren't you guys looking for Oh Sehun at all? God dammit! Tell them Sehun! That you were bought! And brought here and... why am I not saying all of those?_ "He's not home..." _What the fuck Sehun?!_ "He will be back in a few hours..." 

 

"We will be back tonight then. Have a good day young man." I nod, wishing them a good day as they exit the house. As I watch them go my tears are already falling. I take steps back until my body hits the wall. I lean on it for support but I soon just let myself fall on the floor, sobbing. 

 

"This is not fair..." I say to myself, even more tears falling. My heart hurts, it's feels like someone's poking it with a thick knife, waiting for the best moment to just stick it in and twist it around. "This is so not okay..." I wanted to leave for so long, making plans that would never work but at least made them, they were making me feel better about this whole situation, knowing that one day I will get a change to leave this place for good. But, when I wanted to tell the officers, it was like every single nice thing he did to me came back to me, making me feel quite guilty for wanting to turn him in and just leave like it's no one's business. It isn't. And yet I couldn't leave with them nor say what he did. "I need to get out." I say to myself in a final tone. I quickly wipe off the tears with the back of my hands and stand up. If the cops just came in and out like no one's business then I can leave just as easily, right?

 

I nod to myself whiles taking a deep breath. Looking back to where I came from, giving the hallways a final glare I run down the stairs and finally out the main door.

 

It's warm. So warm and pleasant, I never thought I would miss it so much, me, a person that loves the bad weather. I look around for a bit, wanting to know my way around. I climb down the stairs as I do it, wanting to feel the actual ground. I am still barefoot since I didn't want to spend time on finding a pair of shoes. There is one path that splits into 2 around the fountain and then forms only one back again, but this time slightly bigger. As I walk forward, I look to my right and left. Both sides have mazes that most likely lead to the backyard. When I get close to the fountain I lower my body a bit, just in case he has guards standing at the gates or something but as I get closer I straighten my back and keep going, no sign of danger in sight.

 

Running to the gates, I push them open and look around, trying to decide which path to take. The one on right leads to the woods by the looks of it, there is no front road, only trees after trees which I don't want to be lost among. The left one is clear, must be leading to the main road. I'm not in a hurry anymore, even if he wakes up, he will be dizzy for a while and wouldn't be able to walk without support, so I can relax for at least half an hour before hurrying again.

 

It takes me a while but I eventually get to a gas station. I don't have any money but I could at least ask where on Earth I am. I make my way inside and look around for the owner. There aren't any costumers, making it easier for me to move around without anyone pointing out to the person kidnapped weeks ago.

 

As I walk around I take notice of a TV set on the news channel. Nothing interesting, the usual shit happening here and around the world. But my picture comes up all of a sudden. 

 

_"The brother of the victim is still missing."_  The lady starts. _"And it seems that one of their common friends is missing as well which leads the police to think that the friend was behind their kidnapping and the murder of the younger brother."_ Murder... Don't tell me... _"The police is still looking for the older brother, Oh Sehun-"_ My baby brother's dead. This can't be.

 

I take a few step breaths as I feel myself ready to hyperventilate once again today.

 

"No, no, no, no..." I repeat the word like a mantra thinking it would magically help the situation, the it doesn't. I let my body collapse, back resting against the counter and hand hastily inching towards my mouth so I could chew on my nail as I think. "Father is dead..." I start listing persons that could have done it, silently whispering everything to myself while my eyes wondered on the imaginary list that appeared before my eyes. "He could have done it before Luhan took him...but why?" Thinking for a while, I realize I can't come up with anything so I move into the next persons, a list of common friends that were behaving strangely around him. "Bang... No, no, no, he has Zelo to take care of, he couldn't... V, perhaps V. No, Taehyung wouldn't do something like that." My head is starting to hurt. I don't feel safe anymore. If someone killed my brother, I could be the next person on their list. What if they come after me? I could be taken away again and passed to someone that could be worse than Luhan. I could _**die**_. I'm starting to feel as if I shouldn't have left the mansion in the first place.

 

**The mansion.**

**Luhan.**

**The mansion is safe.**

**Luhan is an assassin.**

**He can protect me.**

**Yeah.**

**I _have_  to go back.**

**I _need_ to go back.**

**Back to the mansion. Back to safety. Back _home._**

 

_God forgive me. I think I'm broken._


	9. Day XXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III - FINAL

Luhan's head is in total pain. He can't even open his eyes but he knows he's not in his bed. It's too fluffy to be his bed. His whole body is kind of numb but he can slowly feel his muscles loosen up. _Where did I fall asleep?_ He asks himself, trying to recall everything that happened before he fell asleep. He remembers talking to Heechul, he remembers getting a call from the police officers that said they were on their way and then Sehun feeding him some of his food because in the younger's eyes he is too skinny. _Sehun!_  His eyelids finally give up the fight, allowing Luhan to open his deer like eyes. It's too bright for him but with a bit of struggle he gets used to the light.

 

"Why is it so fucking bright?° he doesn't get an answer, what he gets is a light coming from the staircase and an empty bed. °You must be fucking kidding me, he actually tricked me...° with some difficulty he is able to get up and runs his fingers through his hair to get it out of his eyes. He doesn't rush into anything, he knows that if Sehun found the key, he is long gone. And maybe it's better that way. The younger wouldn't have to be forced into loving Luhan back.

 

Slowly, the assassin gets off the bed and manages his way around to the staircase by leaning into random pieces of furniture for support. Now he kind of feels bad for drugging Sehun every night, he now knows how awful Sehun felt when waking up and why the younger refused to get up every morning.

Once in his office, he looks around. He was expecting Sehun to make a mess out of it on his way out but in all honesty and confusion, the place looks nicer than it did in the morning. It makes Luhan wonder if the workers came back and if that's the case, then why? The police didn't even come by, they would have surely enter his office that leads to the basement like room, find Luhan and wake him up.

He looks around one more time, perhaps someone came in and robbed him but everything seems more in place that ever and even his paper work that he tells people not to touch when they clean is all in one neat pile, not everywhere the desk.

 

All of the sudden, Luhan hears a loud sound coming from downstairs. It sounds like a pan so the first place he checks out once on the first floor is the kitchen. He walks slowly -just in case- and opens the kitchen door even slower but just enough to be able to peak inside. He can hear a small whine but it quickly turns into soft humming which makes the assassin open the door fully.

His eyes widen considerably at the sight. There is Sehun's back turned towards him. He is cutting vegetables while humming an unfamiliar song but he is here. In front of Luhan. Even though Luhan expected him to be long gone, Sehun is right in front of him. Cooking. Humming.  _Slowly swinging his hips and moving his shoulders up and down._  

 

_'Fuck me.'_

"Sehun." He decides on being loud and confident about it.

 

"Hmm?" He slowly puts everything on the cutboard and turns to the older with a smile. Now that Luhan has a better look, he notices that Sehun is wearing some of his oversized clothes and that his ankle is on display as the sweatpants are rolled up so they wouldn't rub against the bandaged ankles. "I am still not done, can you come back a bit later?"

 

"Sehun, what are you doing?"

 

"What do you mean? I'm cooking." Sehun gives him a funny look but Luhan frowns. He takes a few steps forward, careful not to scare Sehun and speaks up again.

 

"No, Sehun. What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to leave this place already..."

 

"Not anymore. I like it here. It's safe. You feel like home and you can protect me and-" Luhan let him mumble the random statements. ' _Ah, Stockholm. Fucking bitch.'_

"Sehun, come here." He interrupts but Sehun doesn't seem offended. He simply does as told and makes his way into Luhan's awaiting arms. "You're fine. Everything's fine." And Sehun believes him. _'Doesn't matter. Now he's mine.'_  Should Luhan feel bad for Sehun? Probably. But he doesn't anyway. His own little obsession with the younger doesn't allow him to refuse even if it's not natural love coming from Sehun. But it will be. Luhan will make sure of it. "What about you turn everything down here and we go to my bedroom so I could fuck your brains out?" _'Fucking mine.'_

_**Maybe, just maybe, Luhan is just as messed up mentally as little Sehun is. Perhaps even more than him.** _


End file.
